Encuentro Inesperado (The Vampire Diaries BooksCrónicas Vampíricas)
by Yespy
Summary: Bonnie ha empezado a desarrollar sus poderes con la señora Flowers y ésta le ha dicho que debe buscar unas hierbas en el bosque de Old Creek en mitad de la madrugada. Ahí se encuentra con alguien inesperado...


Bonnie miró por la ventana de su habitación una sola vez, no quiso mirar más. Era de noche, más allá de medianoche, y tenía que salir de casa. No era del agrado de la pelirroja salir a esas horas y estar sola por las calles, pero era necesario si quería conseguir lo que necesitaba. Apenas había tenido tiempo libre para charlar con la señora Flowers desde que descubrió que ésta era bruja, pero una vez resuelto el asunto de los kitsune pudieron relajarse un poco más. Tres veces a la semana Bonnie acudía a la Casa de Invitados de la señora Flowers para que la anciana le ayude a controlar mejor sus poderes para así ser capaz de utilizarlos con mayor capacidad y, en especial, para que no pierda el control de sí misma cuando los utiliza en exceso.

En esta ocasión la señora Flowers había dicho a Bonnie que debía acudir al bosque junto a Old Creek para recoger unas plantas a una hora concreta de la noche. Debía ser a esa hora exacta por algo que Bonnie no llegaba a comprender, aunque esperaba entender todo en el futuro. Había que admitir que en este tiempo que llevaba entrenando con ella había mejorado de un modo que antes ni hubiese creído que fuese posible, pero aún tenía miedo de usarlos y eso se notaba en que sus manos temblaban cada vez que iba a realizar algún ritual o hechizo.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a salir. Llevaba ropa cómoda, pues tendría que andar mucho. Unos vaqueros y una blusa azul, que tapaba con una chaqueta gruesa para que el frío no hiciese mella en ella. Se puso unas botas de trekking en previsión de que el terreno del bosque estuviese húmedo, ya que anteriormente ese día había estado lloviendo y no era probable que hubiese dado tiempo a que la tierra se secase. Tras ello cogió unas tijeras de poder que le había dado la señora Flowers, para cortar con más precisión las plantas, una bolsa donde guardaría todo lo que recolectase y una linterna, ya que el bosque estaría oscuro.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de su chaqueta cuando pasó por el umbral de su puerta. No parecía haber un alma por la calle y no estaba segura de si eso la tranquilizaba o, por el contrario, hacía que estuviese más nerviosa. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encogió lo máximo posible, como si intentase que su persona pasase desapercibida en el caso de que se cruzase con alguien. El camino iba a ser largo, ya que había bastante distancia entre el bosque y su casa, pero quería hacerlo en solitario, pues quería empezar a perder ese miedo que siempre iba con ella, quería perder esa etiqueta que tenía en el grupo, ya que sus amigas la trataban como si tuviesen que cuidar de ella en todo momento, como si fuese a romperse con cada cosa que le ocurriese.

Llegó al bosque tras veinte minutos de camino. Las farolas de la carretera no llegaban apenas dentro del bosque, por lo que encendió su linterna y miró hacia el interior del bosque. Todo lo que veía ahí era oscuridad, no parecía haber nada vivo, ni siquiera parecía haber viento. No se oía el ulular de los búhos y lechuzas, ni siquiera se escuchaba el silbido típico del viento contra los árboles. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Eso ponía nerviosa a Bonnie.

_"Vamos Bonnie, tranquila, ya no hay más malach… No va a pasar nada ahí dentro"_, pensaba para sí misma al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. Como anteriormente había supuesto, el suelo estaba embarrado por la lluvia que había estado cayendo durante toda la tarde. Apuntaba al suelo con la linterna mientras caminaba con lentitud, pues el estado del suelo no le daba mucha estabilidad y en varias ocasiones le frenaba.

La luz de la linterna se apagó de repente con un sonoro chasquido que hizo que Bonnie se sobresaltase y lanzase un ahogado grito. Su respiración se alteró e intentó tranquilizarse mientras intentaba que la linterna volviese a encenderse con celeridad. Le daba vueltas y golpecitos para conseguir eso.

Un grito salió de su garganta cuando la luz volvió a encenderse, pues apuntaba directamente al rostro de un chico que había frente a ella. Melena negra, ojos negros. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, conocía a ese chico, pero… No era posible, no podía ser que estuviese delante de ella.

- _**Da… ¿Damon?**_ – preguntó con nerviosismo y sorpresa mirándolo a los ojos. El chico tenía buen aspecto, como había tenido en sus mejores tiempos, era obvio que había estado alimentándose bien. – _**Tú… Tú habías muerto…**_ - su cabeza daba vueltas, en su interior se formaba una espiral de sentimientos. Quería pegarle por no decir antes qué había sido de él. Quería abrazarle porque le había echado de menos. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado, Elena le había dicho que había caído… Sin embargo seguía ahí, con la linterna apuntando al rostro del chico y quieta, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, aunque se notaba que de un momento a otro podría empezar a llorar.

- _**¿No te he dicho siempre que hace falta mucho para acabar conmigo, pajarito de cresta roja?**_ – una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba dibujada en el rostro de Damon. Sus ojos se levantaron y contactaron con la mirada de Bonnie. Los dos se miraron en silencio, pues no hacía falta decir nada. Siempre había habido una conexión especial entre ambos, aunque todo apuntase a que Damon estaba enamorado de Elena. La mano de Damon se movió hasta la de la chica, la que sujetaba la linterna. Un segundo de contacto fue lo único que necesitaron para notar esa chispa que surgía entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas. La luz de la linterna iluminaba lo justo para que ambos pudiesen verse el rostro. Inmaculado el de Damon, cansado y emocionado el de Bonnie.

- **_Damon… ¿dónde has estado?_** – preguntó ella recortando un poco la distancia que les separaba. La mano de Damon no se había movido de la de ella. La fría piel del vampiro en contacto con la cálida piel de la bruja. Los brazos de ella temblaban, mientras él se mantenía imperturbable, mas fue él el que recortó por completo la distancia haciendo que ambos se fundiesen en un sincero abrazo, un abrazo que llevaban años esperando y nunca se habían atrevido a realizar. Pero ahora estaban ellos solos, el bosque para ellos y sus miradas contactaban, ambos rostros a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, una distancia que se hacía más corta a cada latido del corazón de Bonnie. Ya apenas había distancia entre ellos…


End file.
